The Stormcrown Rebellion
' ''' is in actuality a series of open revolts against the Empire of Tamriel by the various Imperial Provinces that rose up in rebellion against the tyrant Augustus Mede. The main party in opposition to the Empire is the Stormcrown Alliance. History Lead-up In 4E 206, Augustus Mede won the Mede War of Succession and became the new Emperor of Tamriel. He was a great stategist and led the Empire to a victory against the Aldmeri Dominion in the 2nd Great War alongside the Talos Pact. However he was also an ambitious man. After the Empire declared war on the Talos Pact in 4E 208 and subsequently integrated those member provinces back into itself, there was much discontent against the Emperor. He was seen as a tyrant who ruled with an iron fist and gave the little freedom to the Imperial Provinces. Many wanted him gone, but he was a brilliant military strategist so no single province could stand against him. None dared to even make the first move against the Emperor and anyone brave enough to speak out against him was killed as a traitor to the Empire. All over Tamriel, resentment towards the Tyrant Emperor grew. Numerous factions secretly began plotting against him, but none wanted to be the first to strike. For these numerous rebellions to start there needed to be a catalyst. Events Catalyst Daric Lariat declared himself the rightful ruler of Tamriel through his blood relations to Tiber Septim. Daric was angry at Augustus not only for being a tyrant, but also for the death of his father Andre Lariat, whom had been killed for speaking out against the Emperor's tyranny. He used a scholar to prove Katariah Septim's descent from Tiber, which meant that the Lariats were dragonblooded. Daric's declaration was enough to spark the Nords, whom had been the ones that most hated Augustus for his betrayal of the Talos Pact, to rebel against the Imperial Governor of Skyrim and after taking his life, Ulfric Stormcloak declared his intent to ally with the Breton King and fight Augustus. An alliance between the Nords and King Daric was created and the Stormcrown Alliance was born with the intent to put Daric Lariat on the Ruby Throne. Rebellion in Skyrim In Skyrim the rebels managed to get a quick foothold due to the strong Nordic nationalism that was born from the Skyrim Civil War in 4E 201, 12 years prior. Ulfric Stormcloak killing the assigned Imperial Governor and proclaiming himself High King once more rallied the Nordic people to his side and they managed to quickly kick out the Legion that controlled the province. Twice the Empire tried to reclaim the province from the Nords during the war, twice they failed. Their first attemot had initial success. The Imperial Legion took Falkreath within a few weeks and they marched north to Whiterun. The Stormcloaks were busy guarding the eastern border and so Whiterun was besieged. However, the Bretons sent aid and the siege of Whiterun was lifted and the Legion retreated to Falkreath. High King Ulfric lead a force into Falkreath and they eventually freed the hold from Imperial control. In their second attempt the Legion invaded from Morrowind heading into the Rift and attacking Riften. The Stormcloaks were able to push back the Legion from the Rift, forcing them to retreat into Morrowind. A second battle near Riften took place a few months later, but the Legion lost once more and was pushed back into Morrowind. After the two failed attempts the Nords maintained undisputed control of the province until the end of the rebellion. Rebellion in High Rock When Daric Lariat started his rebellion against Augustus Mede his first course of action was to conquer his home province in order to have the strength to challenge the Empire. He marched his forces north to the city of Northpoint and conquered it from the Solances. He temporarily put another monarch in charge, the cousin of the King, so that he could be sure of the loyalty of the Northpointers that would be fighting alongside him. However, he would return the original king to the throne of Northpoint after he had consolidated his power in High Rock. With the defeat of Northpoint, Daric was going to head to Camlorn next. However, the Camlorn King pledged his support for the rebel cause. Wanting to defeat the High King of High Rock and destabilize Imperial control of the Province, Daric marched his allies onto Daggerfall. He called the Nords to his aid and they sent their navy to help the Breton rebels take the capital. The Empire sent reinforcements to Daggerfall after both Camlorn and Northpoint joined the rebel in Shornhelm. The Emperor himself fought in the battle against the Nords. Despite a tough resistance against the rebels, the city fell and High King Arnand Deleyn was assassinated during the siege by Kastus. Daric put Arnand's sister on the throne as Queen of Daggerfall. A group of Penitus Oculatus, led by Ortius Civello, defect during the battle. This aided the rebels in defeating the Imperial forces and winning the day. The Penitus later join Daric's forces after he proves to them that he is a descendant of Tiber Septim. Following the defeat of the High King, the Kings of Jehanna and Farrun pledged fealty to Daric Lariat. Only Wayrest and Evermore remained allied to the Imperials. Daric marched his army onto Wayrest. To make sure of his victory, he allied with the Forebears from Hammerfell and had them pretend to come to Wayrest's aid, only to turn on them and help the rebels take the city. With his city captured, the King of Wayrest pledged fealty to Daric and kept his throne. Now with a large army behind him, Daric marched on Evermore and the remainder of the Legion in High Rock. To stop the rebels from taking the city, the Legion tried to burn it down, but ended up being overwhelmed by the Breton rebels. They captured the city and King Barnand Guimard was imprisoned for his role in letting the Legion attempt to burn down the city. His cousin's son took the throne of Evermore. Daric Lariat was crowned High King in Shornhelm, all of High Rock now behind him. Rebellion in Hammerfell Following the war in High Rock, the Stormcrown Alliance focused their efforts on Hammerfell. The Forebears were fighting the Crowns, whom had allied with Augustus Mede, and were trying to claim the Redguard throne. Initially the Crowns were winning, having taken the city of Rihad from the Forebears. Daric sent General Roderic Acques and a small part of his army to aid King Bodean Suda in his campaign. With the Bretons now aiding them, the Redguards assault and take the island of Stros M'Kai, a major Imperial naval base. They embargoed the island's trade and were able to negotiate with Naerion Nelthar to have the Nelthars stop aiding the Empire. Daric soon sent another portion of his army under the command of Commander Etienne Geles through the Dragontail Mountains and to Dragonstar. There they were able to capture the city in the name of the Forebears. Following this Etienne is promoted to a General by Daric. However, the Empire soon counter attacked and besieged Taneth, the Forebear capital. During the siege King Bodean was captured and used as leverage to get the Forebears defending the city to lay down their weapons. Afterwards the Imperial killed any Forebear that didn't surrender. Bodean and the remaining Forebears were locked up in the city's dungeons. With King Bodean captured his cousin, King Cluson, took charge of the Forebears. They regrouped in Hegathe and planned to retake Taneth. They besieged Taneth with the aid of the Nelthars and the Bretons and retook the city, freeing Bodean. The Imperial General Glallian Berne was killed by Bodean. King Bodean assumes command of the Forebear forces. With the aid of the Breton Army, led by General Etienne, the Forebears besieged Skaven and took the city. King Hasell of Skaven is deposed after surrendering to King Bodean. With Skaven under their control they could focus on their next target. The Stormcrown forces converge on Sentinel, surrounding the city and blockading the port. House Indoril forces, under the command of Joran Nerevar, aided the Forebears and Bretons in besieging the city. A small team infiltrated the city and made contact with the locals. Rebellious citizens in Sentinel gave them the opportunity to assault. Despite heavy casualties Joran and King Bodean make it to the palace and confront High King Ennah. After Ennah was broken out of the control of Q'Taga he sacrified himself to kill a summoned Daedroth that threatened to destroy the palace. Q'Taga was killed by Joran. With the High King dead the battle was over, with Stormcrown Alliance victory. After freeing Sentinel from Crown control the Forebears managed to free Rihad and Elinhir as well. The Hammerfell Civil War ended with Forebear victory. Bodean Suda was crowned High King of Hammerfell. Rebellion in Morrowind House Redoran, having allied with High King Daric, fought against the Imperials occupying Blacklight and stormed the city's palace. They used the opportunity, created by a large part of the 7th Legion moving to southern Morrowind, to get the upper hand on the local garrison. Commander Balyn Omoran killed King Hlaalu Vuvil and the city was freed. The 12th Legion besieged Blacklight after returning from their defeat in Skyrim. House Redoran requested help from High King Ulfric and his Stormcloaks. With the help of the Nords, House Redoran was able to break the siege and end the 12th Legion. News of House Redoran's rebellion spread across Morrowind, the house was officially at war with the Empire and House Hlaalu. House Redoran begins liberating territories in northwestern Morrowind, taking control of them from House Hlaalu and the Empire. House Indoril rose in rebellion against House Hlaalu and the Empire, led by Joran Nerevar. Mournhold was besieged by House Hlaalu's forces. Joran and his army are able to break the siege, but Deres Nerevar, Joran's son, was killed in the process. Joran headed to Hammerfell with half his army, leaving Commander Arekoa Sarethi in charge of the other half. She launched an attack on the House Sadras controlled city of Necrom. After the Civil War in Hammerfell ended, Joran returned to Morrowind with his army. Arekoa took Necrom, securing the loyalty of House Sadras, and afterwards began heading south to Tear. Arekoa and Joran captured Tear from House Dres with the full might of the Indoril Guard. House Indoril's army marched towards Narsis, where they met the House Redoran army. The two Great Houses fought each other in the outskirts of the city. With Redoran and Indoril busy fighting each other, the Empire and House Hlaalu flanked both of them and routed their armies, winning the battle. Arekoa Sarethi was killed by House Hlaalu and the Empire during the battle outside Narsis. After the defeat of both Houses Indoril and Redoran, Daric Lariat decided to intervene in the Morrowind Liberation. He arranged a parley between the two houses and with his help they were able to unite under Joran Nerevar. The combined army of Houses Indoril, Redoran and Sadras marched on Narsis and were able to capture the city from the Empire. King Edras Hlaalu escaped during the battle and headed for Cyrodiil, but the Empire was pushed out of Morrowind. The King would, however, be killed by Augustus Mede for his failure to keep Morrowind in check. Joran Nerevar was crowned King of Morrowind and the Morrowind Liberation ended with Stormcrown victory. Rebellion in Black Marsh The Argonian Rebellion began with the An-Xileel. They gathered their forces in Helmstrom then assaulted Thorn and liberated the city from Imperial control. The Argonian Horde attacked Stormhold, siezing the city and leaving no Legionnaire survirors. They then marched towards Archon. Knowing the terrain a lot better than the Imperials and having a strong nationalist identity, the Argonian's initial progress in the rebellion was brutal and fast. The Argonian Horde arrived in Archon, the city fell to them. General Hasphat of the 7th Legion led a force to retake Stormhold from the Argonians, and they did so. Afterwards he received reinforcements from Morrowind. The Argonian Horde head for Blackrose, but realize that their defenses are too strong so they decide to retreat for now. The Horde took back Stormhold from Imperial control, then went to hunt Hasphat's army while they headed to Thorn. They sabotaged the Imperials as much as they could while remaining undetected, even killing some of their soldiers in the dead of night. General Hasphat's army arrived in Thorn and begin besieging the city, while the Horde awaits to ambush them. The Imperials manage to take the city but shortly after the Horde strikes them from the flanks and slaughters many of their soldiers. The General orders a full retreat and Thorn is returned to the Argonians. The Argonian Horde regroups in the inner swamps before setting off for Blackrose once more. The Argonian Horde reaches Blackrose and send agents to infiltrate the city. The agents riled up the citizens and cause a revolt, which allowed the Horde to attack with increased effectiveness. They capture the city and kill any Imperial that doesn't surrender. After taking Blackrose the Horde marched on Lilmoth. They besieged the city and soon captured it. The Horde next marched on Soulrest. The Argonians infiltrated the city from the flood gate that was partially opened. They captured the city with the help of the Argonian citizens, opening the gates from the inside and letting the Horde storm the city. After the battle, however, they learned that Daric Lariat had taken the Ruby Throne and the leader of the An-Xileel was called to the Imperial City to negotiate with him since the Argonians had not been a part of the Stormcrown Alliance faction. The Argonians reluctantly agreed to be a part of Daric's Empire due to their increased autonomy. Azeez-Nassa, leader of the An-Xileel, was made King of Argonia. This marked the end of the rebellion in Black Marsh. Rebellion in Valenwood The Valenwood Rebellion began with Celegorn Camoran, his son and his brother. They lead the Bosmer to begin a revolt on Falinesti. The Bosmer capture the tree-city and dethrone the Imperial Governor of Valenwood. The Bosmer had every intention of remaining independent after the rebellion, having been under the thumb of the Empire and the Dominion for the past centuries. However during the battle in Falinesti, Celegorn was hypnotized by Naerion Nelthar into aiding the Stormcrown Alliance. After the battle Celegorn sent a letter to High King Daric and joined the Stormcrown Alliance. He abandoned the Valenwood rebellion in favor for helping the Alliance in Cyrodiil, but his brother Fargoth and two thirds of the Bosmer army returned to Valenwood to fight the Imperial occupiers. Fargoth was successful in uniting most of the elven tribes against the Imperials and had liberated many other settlements before the Alliance captured the Imperial City and called off the Legions. Celegorn agreed to remain in the Empire and the rebellion ended with him becoming the King of Valenwood. Rebellion in Summerset Isles Summerset Isles Rebellion began, unlike the other provinces, with the lowborn. A commoner, Arondil, led a revolt in Skywatch against the Empire. He and his men were able to take the city from the Empire's control. As news spread of the rebellion in Skywatch, revolts started in Firsthold. The former ruler of Firsthold, Yanniss Mothril, capitalized on the revolting masses and was able to take control of the revolt to use it for his own purpose. With their help they freed Firsthold and reinstalled Yanniss as the Marquess. He then contacted the commoner Arondil to forge an alliance between their two rebellions. Arondil heads to Firsthold, at Yanniss' request, and the two join in an alliance. As part of the alliance, Arondil marries Yanniss' daughter Dhaunayne and joins the Mothril Lineage. Furthermore, Arondil promised to support Yanniss as King, with the commoner being promised the throne afterwards. Yanniss proclaims for Daric Lariat and joins the Stormcrown Alliance unofficially. Before the war ended with Daric taking control of the Ruby Throne, the Altmer had been able to completely free Auridon and parts of the isle of Alinor. At the end of the Rebellion, Yanniss was installed as the new King of the Summerset Isles, with Arondil being his heir. Rebellion in Elsweyr In Elsweyr the rebellion was very mild in comparrison to the other provinces. The Mane, who's reincarnating was being kept in secret from the Empire, was the leader of the rebelion. The Khajiiti rebels mostly used guerrila tactics to disrupt Imperial power in the province, taking out supply lines and ambushing small Legion forces. By the time that Daric took the Ruby Throne the Khajiit hadn't done any large operations or liberated any significant settlements. Emperor Darius put the Mane back in power in the province and gave to the Khajiit the same level of autonomy as every other race. Rebellion in Cyrodiil Many Imperials were against Augustus Mede when he began to act tyranically, but few spoke out against him. Those that did met swift retribution. Among them was the Hassildor Dynasty, the first noble family to openly revolt against Augustus. In response, the Emperor had one of his Legions besiege Skingrad and hold the family for hostage. That stopped any other nobles from openly revolting against him out of fear. It wasn't until Daric and his Alliance came to Cyrodiil that the rebellion became prominent. Daric and Bodean Suda lead the Redguard and Breton forces into Cyrodiil, besieging Anvil. The Bosmer, under the command of Celegorn Camoran, come to aid the Stormcrown Alliance and together they take the city. Joran Nerevar lead the Dunmer Army into Cyrodiil from the east and besieged Cheydinhal after its Count was found dead, killed by the Legion. They manage to take the city from the 2nd Legion and push back the 8th Legion to the south. Ulfric Stormcloak lead the Nords through the Jerral Mountains and besieged Bruma, taking the city. What remained of the Legion there retreated to Chorrol. The 8th and 10th Legion regrouped and attacked Cheydinhal to try to retake it from the Dunmer but ultimately failed. Daric's force continued to Kvatch and take the city, defeating the 11th Legion. The Dunmer capture Fort Urasek and use it as a base while they wait for Daric to reach the Red Ring. A combined Nord-Dunmer force besieged Chorrol and defeated the Legion and the undead that were infesting the city. During the battle, Ulfric killed the General of the 9th Legion. Daric's force captured Skingrad and freed the Hassildor Dynasty that had been held hostage by the garrisoning Imperials. Afterwards the Hassildors offered their support to Daric and lent him their remaining troops. Other nobles followed suit and pledged support for the Usurper. All the Alliance forces converged on the Imperial City and the final battle began. The combined Stormcrown Alliance army united around the Imperial City and besieged the city. They led a coordinated attack on the west of the city and broke through into the Talos Plaza. There they discovered that Augustus was using Sloads to animate the dead to fight for him. After taking out the Sloads in the Plaza the army spread out and attacked the surrounding Districts. Augustus led a large force into the Elven Gardens and was pushing back the Bretons, nearly killing Daric. However Harold Burned-Mane arrived and had Odahviing burn the undead, turning the tide of the battle. All the forces then converged on Green Emperor Way for one final battle. During the final battle, Daric and Augustus dueled, ultimately resulting in the Emperor's death. The battle soon ended and the war as well. Aftermath With the Stormcrown Rebellion over, all the province rulers meet in the Imperial City to sign the 2nd White-Gold Corcordat. As consequence of the meeting, all the provinces rejoined the Empire diplomatically, uniting them under the new Emperor, Daric Lariat. However, each province was given a lot more autonomy in ruling themselves, the Empire could not interfere in local politics. During the meeting it was decided that Orsinium was to remain an Imperial Province, a protectorate of the Empire so that the Redguards and Bretons couldn't destroy it once more. The Elder Council was reformed, though only with 11 seats. One for each province and one for the Nelthars. Daric Lariat is crowned as Emperor Darius Septim I in the Imperial City and soon afterwards married Livia Mede, uniting their two Dynasties and reinforcing Darius' right to rule. Category:Conflicts Category:Rebellions